


An (innocent?) apple story.

by TheLostSilence (orphan_account)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi, because mahiru was looking seductive af, but wait, dundundun, i bet he was a hardcore kuromahi shipper too, i’m the fruit seller, kuro just loses his self-control, seductive, seriously just blame the fruit seller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLostSilence
Summary: The sight of Mahiru eating a mere apple.Innocent and healthy from the first glance,right?Even Kuro thought so.But with the way on how Mahiru was showing off his neck that was filled with blood,the showcase of his slick,slender and creamy legs,how the black shirt clung onto his body like a second skin, showing Kuro Mahiru’s slender and juvenile body,and his pink plump lips crunching down slowly on that apple that the brunet bought....Kuro didn’t think that it was so innocent anymore.(A one-shot reuested by a user from Wattpad. Please follow TheLostSilence on Wattpad! ^^)





	An (innocent?) apple story.

Kuro didn't know what to fucking do at this point, and he's losing his damn sanity just by watching Mahiru eat a freaking apple.

A freaking apple.

To other audiences,yes,that may seem strangely weird;how would you even lose your damn sanity just by staring at someone eating an apple?That didn't make sense in the slightest at all.

But yeah,Kuro's not one for common sense, judging by the fact that he's an immortal vampire, and people didn't think they existed.

Sure,Mahiru eating an apple would seem normal and seriously innocent on the go,but the way he was eating it was making Kuro lose his freaking mind and keep his self-control tied on a leash!

Mahiru had just came back from getting groceries, because you know,Kuro always managed to finish all of the snacks and instant ramen in record time regardless of how recent Mahiru bought them.

Kuro noticed that the sweet brunet who was a literal ball of sunshine walking around (seriously,why did nobody steal him away before Kuro met him?) have a bunch of apples in his hands.

Mahiru told him that he bought them because they were on a sale,and that seemed innocent enough.

But god damn was Kuro wrong.

Mahiru then went to his own room to change into some comfy clothes,and left the food there before he quickly came back to sort them.

When Kuro felt a little hungry,he tossed his usual azure coat on the couch and went up to the kitchen where Mahiru was, after he was done changing,to get some snacks.

Okay,granted,he didn't really get snacks,he got ice-cream from the refrigerator,but that doesn't matter.

While he was reaching for the ice-cream in the back of the freezer,he heard crunching noises coming from Mahiru and he turned his head slightly to see what he was doing.

And oh my god,he wished he didn't (but he actually did want to).

He saw the most seductive look Mahiru ever had that he knew of,yet he wasn't even looking at the Vampire,he was just rearranging the snacks and food and sorting them out.

Mind you,Mahiru wasn't wearing his usual uniform, he was just wearing a casual black t-shirt and some black and comfy shorts because he just changed.

The side of Mahiru's hair was slightly pushed back, letting Kuro partially see his auburn orbs and the slight blush that he always had,and involuntarily, Kuro's eyes travelled down.

Mahiru's black shirt clung onto his skin,letting Kuro see his slender and juvenile figure that screamed youth,and his black shorts did nothing to help Kuro's forming blush as he saw how slick,long and creamy his legs were.

(If only he was brave enough to ask Mahiru if he could bite him there,to let others know that his Eve's legs were for him only and no one else's—)

He shook the thought out of his head,why the hell were these intrusive and beyond sinful thoughts invading his mind?

He was more than sure that the Demonic Cat was somehow at fault for them.

He heard more crunching noises,and looked up to see Mahiru's face one more time.

He saw how slender and inviting Mahiru's neck was, as if it was just taunting him to let his self-control loose and bite it right then,drawing the Eve's blood that tasted so delicious.

By the way,Mahiru's blood was his favourite type, and that did not help to suppress the urge to let his self-control loose and become savage.

His eyes travelled up to his Eve's mouth,where he saw pink and plump lips that he just wanted to abuse until Mahiru started begging for him to stop, crunching down slowly on an apple.

Every savouring crunch only boosted the poor and seduced-Vampire's libido up.

His lips were so inviting and the apple's juiciness topped it all off,and Kuro wondered what else Mahiru could put his plump lips on.

And it boosted Kuro's libido even more to know that Mahiru wasn't actually doing this on purpose,he was actually just being the casual Mahiru that he always saw,yet didn't pay much attention to.

His whole body was urging him on to conquer and taste his Eve's body,and for a moment there, something akin to lust and possessiveness flashed across his eyes.

And before he knew it,he was in front of Mahiru.

Mahiru turned slightly to see Kuro directly beside him, and got a bit startled before he grinned and asked sweetly,"Is there anything you wanted, Kuro?"

Kuro was snapped out of his daze and saw his twitching hand already moving up to grab Mahiru's wrist,before he shook his head and replied sheepishly,"Uh—No,um,nothing."

Mahiru cocked his head to the side,unknowingly exposing his neck more to Kuro and Kuro was screaming internally,before he smiled,"Oh, okay. Oh yeah,could you close the freezer?Thanks."

Kuro's head snapped to the freezer,where cold air was still coming out of it,before he walked over to it and promptly closed it.

His eyes snapped towards Mahiru,who was already going back to sort things out,and decided that he already lost his hunger and need to eat something.

(Then eat and savour your Eve,Mahiru—)

He shook the thoughts out of his head,and saw the controller with the game's menu screen displayed on it,he had been playing the game before Mahiru got home.

He trudged towards it,and tried to avoid the forming heat and blush on his cheeks.

He guessed that the game would be a good distraction for awhile.

-/-

God please help him right now.

Look at that drastic change of emotions.

He wasn't even paying full-attention to the game at this point;half of the attention went to watching Mahiru text somebody on the phone while eating that god-forsaken apple that Kuro swore was the sinful fruit from Adam and Eve.

God damn it,how could somebody be so attractive and seductive while eating a mere apple?

Mahiru must've eaten 2 apples by now,and was reaching for a 3rd one that Kuro just wanted to get his hands on and never put near him ever again.

Unfortunately,god hated him.

To his dismay and frustration,Mahiru grabbed a 3rd apple,and Mahiru must've noticed Kuro staring at him,because he smiled and waved before trudging over to him.

Nonononononono—

If Mahiru was any closer to him,he would surely lose his sanity and self-control that was just hanging by a lose and single thread of string that could snap any given moment.

And of course,Mahiru just had to torture him more by sitting on the same very couch that he was on.

Kuro stared at him while he could hear the character in the background getting attacked by monsters with Mahiru's crunching noises and licking of lips adding to it,and his Eve just raised a curious eyebrow at the screen before looking at Kuro again.

"Kuro,your character's dying," Mahiru blatantly pointed out the obvious,but he could merely stare at him and not do anything while sitting in a cross-legged position.

"Kuro?" Mahiru called out again with that sickly sweet and innocent voice that made his possessiveness flash across his face again.

Mahiru stared at him for awhile,before simply deciding on the simplest action to take,which was to help Kuro's character on screen,and settled his apple down on the coffee table before reaching forward on all four to reach for Kuro's controller.

And that was it.

That was fucking it.

That thread of string that was holding Kuro's sanity and self-control together from taking any rash actions, snapped.

'Fuck it,' Kuro cursed to himself as he felt his body subconsciously tackle the surprised Mahiru down on the couch,'He was the one who seduced me, and he's getting the consequences now.'

Mahiru gasped as he felt Kuro's hands push him backwards,making his back hit the couch again, and cried out,"K-Kuro—?!"

He suddenly saw a smirk form onto the usually quiet and reserved vampire,and before he knew it, the vampire's lips were on his.

Without a second thought,Kuro swiped his tongue on Mahiru's bottom lip,demanding for entrance, which the said Eve stupidly complied and did so and Kuro forcefully pushed his tongue in.

Mahiru gasped,which was not a good thing to do as it only allowed for Kuro's tongue to go in deeper, and felt a blush form on his face as he stared at Kuro's dark crimson eyes stare intently with possessiveness and looming lust above him.

Kuro's tongue pushed and pulled at the smaller boy's own tongue,tongues overlapping each other as if in some sort of trance,and felt the smaller boy's rhythm getting sloppy.

He immediately knew that Mahiru needed oxygen, and pulled away,watching a thin strip of saliva connect their tongues before disappearing in a snap.

Mahiru's ragged pants and flushed cheeks made Kuro smirk in response,seeing how vulnerable his Eve was in the current overwhelmed state.

Once Mahiru got his breath back,he cried out,"W-Wait,Kuro,what are you doing—" To only get cut off by Kuro's tongue being pushed back in again.

He felt tears brimming at the forceful and possessive action,but his eyes widened when he felt a hand snake up and down his body,before going up his shirt and exploring it.

His eyes diluted when he felt Kuro's hand find his nipple,and he started to tease it by fingering it, but Kuro still didn't let up on the savage attack on his mouth.

Mahiru moaned while feeling Kuro's tongue desperately feeling his teeth and tongue,and finally, he separated them both.

Mahiru moaned again when he felt both hands now playing with both of his nipples,and desperately tried to cover his mouth with both hands to muffle the embarrassing noises he was making.

But it seems that Kuro didn't like that.

One of Kuro's hand travelled up to Mahiru's hands that was covering his mouth and removed it from there,and used his strength to fight the Eve as he forcefully put the arms above his Eve's head.

Since Mahiru had nothing else to cover his mouth, he bit on his lip to try and muffle his noises, but Kuro also didn't seem to like that as he whispered closely to his ear,"Just let it out,it's less troublesome if you do that."

Mahiru felt the blushing getting bigger as he felt Kuro's hot breath on his ear,and found himself complying to the vampire's request as if in some form of trance.

Kuro smirked when he saw Mahiru complying and letting his moans fill the air,and since he saw that he only had one hand to work with,he decided to be resourceful and use his tongue instead.

"K-Kuro—!" Mahiru shrieked embarrassingly, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he felt the vampire's tongue swirling around his bare nipple.

Slowly and surely,he felt his own member hardening,and he could guess that Kuro wasn't doing too good himself.

"K-Kuro," Mahiru tried to sound out through the pleasure,"W-Why are you doing this—?"

To Mahiru's relief (and slight disappointment), Kuro stopped the attack on both of his now hard and red abused nipples,and he stared intently into his eyes.

Kuro snorted uncharacteristically,before a playful smirk came upon his lips and a lustful look took over his eyes,"Wow,you seriously are a pain in the ass. You didn't even know you were doing it to me."

"D-Doing what?" Mahiru croaked out.

"You were seducing me."

"W-What?" Mahiru had an incredulous look on his face which screamed obliviousness,which made Kuro scream internally and kept asking himself how nobody had managed to snatch Mahiru away due to his innocence.

Well,it's not like he would even let people snatch his Eve away from him though:

Mahiru was his and his only.

Mahiru tried to refute,"I-I wasn't!When the hell did you see me seducing you?"

"When you were eating that god damn apple," Kuro gritted out through his teeth when he felt Mahiru move around slightly and his legs accidentally brushed against his hardened member.

Mahiru stared at him,"W-What?How?Where— Wait what?Kuro,I was just eating an apple!"

"And why were you eating it so seductively?"

"I wasn't!You—"

"You know what,just ignore it.The thing is, we have to deal with our problems now," Kuro cut him off, before making Mahiru raise an eyebrow and almost instinctively,his eyes travelled to both of their hardened members.

Mahiru felt his blush redden as he retorted back sheepishly,"T-That was your own fault—"

"Yeah,but the problem now stands. Thinking simply, shouldn't we solve it?" Kuro sighed as he mocked in Mahiru's way of speech,which made the said Eve glare at him before sighing in defeat.

The ends of his lips twitched up into a grin as he replied,"I take that as a troublesome yes."

Kuro quickly unbuckled his belt as he kicked his pants off,leaving him only in his black shirt and boxers,and Mahiru could see the outline of the slightly hardened member which made him blush even more.

He then placed Mahiru's legs around his waist and smirked,"Let's take this to the bed."

Mahiru yelped as he felt himself get swept off the couch and with nothing else to hold on to for balance,he fastened himself on Kuro as he wrapped his legs around his waist and his slender arms around his neck,and barely noticed the apple that Kuro was holding.

He placed the apple on the bedside table,then placed them both on the bed,with him still on top of the poor brunet,and placed their clothed members against each other as he rocked forward.

Kuro and Mahiru groaned at the same time from the friction against both of their clothed cocks,and before Mahiru could react,Kuro brought three of his fingers up to his mouth and ordered,"Suck."

Mahiru's blush reddened even more (if that was even possible) as he understood what Kuro wanted and took his fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them.

Kuro groaned as he felt Mahiru use his tongue to swirl around his fingers and figured that he would still need to continue rocking,creating friction between both of their clothed members.

He heard Mahiru's moans of frustration,before decided that he should quickly pick up the pace, and rocked back and forth quickly.

Mahiru moaned at the sudden increase of speed and sucked harder and faster on Kuro's three fingers while moaning at the same time,before feeling the three fingers being removed from his mouth.

He yelped when he suddenly felt his boxers being shoved down and felt the cold breeze of the wind brushing against his bare cock,and looked down to see that Kuro did the same to his own boxers and they were both fully erect.

'To think this happened just because of a stupid apple I ate,' Mahiru thought shamelessly in his mind when Kuro rocked both of their bare cocks against each other again.

He froze when he felt a well-lubed finger circling around his hole,and Kuro apparently saw him freeze as Kuro reassured him,"Don't worry,this is just gonna feel weird.Come on,relax for me."

"It's going to be harder if you don't,so trust me on this."

Kuro's words rung through his head as he bobbed his head down and up,before relaxing and felt his hole loosen up a bit.

That was right,he trusted Kuro.

He purred slightly as he felt a finger circle around his hole one more time and heard Kuro's encouragement of 'Yes,that's good',and felt the finger enter.

"Damn,you're a bit tight there,Mahi," Kuro gritted out; he couldn't believe how tight Mahiru was, and he worried that Mahiru would feel too much pain later on.

He started to push against Mahiru's insides as he tried to search with his finger for the 'G-Spot' that would make Mahiru shriek in pleasure,and it didn't take too long as he felt Mahiru moan loudly.

Yep,he's found his prostate.

Kuro smirked as he pushed at that spot,hearing Mahiru moan louder again and again,and his finger returned to a quick pace to try and loosen him up a bit more.

When Kuro thought he was ready,he inserted another finger,which made it a bit tighter but he didn't mind that fact and began to scissor him on a quick pace.

Mahiru's beautiful moans filled his ears like music, oh how he loved it and wanted more; he wanted to hear more of them,and every stroke he did elicited more and more of them,as if Mahiru's body was an instrument and he was the musician.

"A-ah,Kuro—!" Mahiru's cries telepathically told him that he was nearing to climax soon,and with that cry, Kuro removed his two quick-paced fingers from the whole.

Mahiru whined at the sudden removal and emptiness, before he was suddenly yanked upwards on all four again,and was met with Kuro's hard cock, and it came upon him to know what it meant:

Kuro needed attention too.

So,Mahiru then experimentally touched the tip of the hardened cock with one of his fingers, to feel Kuro jolt,and Mahiru nodded at that as he brought his mouth the tip and licked it.

To his surprise,he heard a moan from the usual reserved and quiet vampire,and Mahiru took that as a sign to continue as he took Kuro more and more into his mouth,until his jaw ached at the size.

Mahiru gasped as Kuro suddenly brought a hand to fist at his brunet hair,and shoved his cock down all the way through until his cock was suddenly at Mahiru's throat.

Mahiru felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and felt like he was being gagged,before shaking his head and telling himself that he could do it.

After all,he's faced a hell lotta weird and painful things before,such as a crazy assed vampire that could summon katanas from nowhere.

He then began to suck by bringing his head down and up continuously,with the encouragement of Kuro's moans backing him up,and he decided to quicken his pace and went faster.

Kuro gasped at the sudden increase of speed as Mahiru was now going as fast as he could,and couldn't stop himself as he thrusted his hips forward, seeing Mahiru's eyes widen at the sudden action before he continued sucking,and Kuro took that as a sign to continue thrusting forward.

"A-Ah,shit,Mahiru," Kuro moaned out as he felt himself nearing the end and the knot that was tied tightly in his chest tighten.

He then tried to push Mahiru slightly back to stop, but Mahiru wouldn't budge,and continued sucking his fully erect cock.

"F-Fuck,Mahiru.You c-can stop now," Kuro tried to even his ragged pants but failed to do so as he felt his eyes widen when Mahiru suddenly started sucking even faster when he heard his words.

The hand he used to grab some of Mahiru's brunet hair fisted as he yelped,"Wait,M-Mahiru. You can stop now,you don't have to continue sucking—"

But Mahiru wouldn't budge,and continued sucking, which made the knot in his chest tighten even more he felt his cock twitch in his Eve's mouth.

Mahiru couldn't bring himself to stop,he wanted to hear more of Kuro's rare vulnerability (that mind you,was caused by him only) and moans (yep,that too), and continued sucking.

"Shit!Wait,Mahiru,stop!" Kuro shrieked out as he shut his eyes from the overwhelming good feeling of Mahiru's hot mouth and tongue on his cock, and felt his need to cum getting bigger.

Too late.

He felt himself twitch one more time and the knot being the tightest ever,before feeling himself let go and cum while snapping his eyes open,and saw his vision go white as he released his seed in Mahiru's mouth.

Mahiru's eyes widened as he suddenly tasted something out of Kuro's cock,and since Kuro's cock went all the way to his throat,he had no choice but to swallow everything.

Eventually,Kuro finally felt his high release as he loosened his grip on Mahiru's hair,and felt Mahiru fall back onto the bed,exhausted from sucking hard.

Kuro stared at Mahiru's fallen and panting figure on the bed,before mustering up energy to go on top of the brunet before whispering,"You truly are a troublesome and sadistic person,aren't you.."

He heard Mahiru chuckle up a laughter,"Hah.. I guess I am.."

Kuro then removed his own shirt and Mahiru's shirt, and flung both shirts over the bed,revealing them in all their naked and sweaty glory,and Kuro lined up his cock with Mahiru's hole.

Mahiru didn't seem to mind,he was just trying to catch his breath again,before his eyes widened when he felt something press against his hole and looked down to see Kuro's cock pressed against his ass.

"W-Wait,Kuro—"

"Yeah,I'm not waiting.You didn't wait for me either. So hello pot,I'm kettle," Kuro made a joke using the 'pot calling the kettle black' idiom,and slightly pushed forward.

"B-But you just came!"

"Does that really matter?"

"It does!"

"It doesn't,end of story,this argument's over," Kuro ended it all with a sentence,and thrusted in Mahiru's hole.

Mahiru gasped as he felt Kuro's cock enter his asshole abruptly,entering him as well,and felt tears fall from his eyes and to his cheeks. Kuro saw this and he rubbed soothing circles around Mahiru's thighs and kissed them,before trailing a tongue up and down.

When Mahiru felt the pain dissolve and grew accustomed to Kuro's size,the lust and pleasure came back and he rocked his hips against Kuro's and whispered,"I'm fine.Go on."

Kuro nodded with a slight smirk as he delivered one quick and small thrust,to hear Mahiru moan once again,and delivered another and heard it again.

Yeah,he's not going to be that nice and gentle right now, not after seeing how seductive Mahiru was earlier on and how he didn't stop sucking when Kuro asked him to stop.

Abruptly,he thrusted with a brutal and unforgivable pace,hearing Mahiru gasp and moan louder, and once he found his prostate again,and jerked his hips harder against it.

God,how he had yearned for this moment,to finally be one and inside of Mahiru and exploit all of his weak spots.

He delved deeper into the poor and shrieking Eve, and with the pace he suddenly used to thrust inside of him,he couldn't bring himself to blame him.

"God damn,Mahiru,you're tight.Yet,you're wet. Were you anticipating this too?" He called out playfully as he saw Mahiru shut his eyes and moan loudly, feeling Kuro go in and out of him.

Kuro then licked Mahiru's thighs,before biting it and licking the blood from the wound,eliciting a gasp from Mahiru for the sharp pain,and throughout it all,he was still jerking his hips in and out of Mahiru with a brutal pace.

Kuro saw the contract's chains shine for a moment due to the intake of blood,but couldn't bring himself to care.

Mahiru tried to buck his hips with Kuro's movements, but he was thrusting in and out so fast and hard that it was hard to do so,and he could only moan louder in response.

He felt so full,stretched,yet part of him was screaming for more and more,and felt his mouth involuntarily move,"P-Please,Kuro,more!"

Kuro smirked again,enjoying how daring the boy was becoming,before answering,"A Servamp can't disobey its master,can it?"

Mahiru screamed as he felt Kuro's thrusts become harder and harder,the jerking of his hips becoming faster,and how he always hit his prostate with every single thrust.

Kuro dived down to capture Mahiru for a kiss and both of their tongues sloppily danced together, before he caught sight of the apple on the bedside table.

He reached out to grab it,and then placed it between their mouths where Mahiru gasped as he was forced to crunch down on it,as well as Kuro.

His moans were a bit muffled,as Kuro jerked his hips even harder to the point Mahiru was forced to scream at this point,and Kuro just wanted to go deeper and deeper in the poor Eve,until he couldn't go deeper any more.

With the rare showcase of strength,Kuro brought Mahiru up to his lap and continued to jerk his hips and moaned through gritted teeth,as Mahiru eventually lost it.

Kuro removed the apple that caused it all,from Mahiru's mouth,feeling the new surging need to cum soon and heard Mahiru's moans fill the air.

Mahiru's ass tightened and Kuro knew he was near a climax,so he brought a hand to pump at Mahiru's cock so that he can help speed things up faster.

Mahiru's eyes widened as he cried out and wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck and his legs around his waist,"K-Kuro!"

After a few skilled and obnoxiously fast pumps with the use of Kuro's hand,plus the cock that was ramming inside of him hard delved deeper and deeper,Mahiru felt the knot in his chest tighten before snapping,and saw his vision go white.

"K-Kuro!" He screamed as he felt his seed being released on both of their chests and his orgasm taking over,and throughout it all,Kuro was still ramming his cock inside of him.

"Mm..shit,Mahiru!" Kuro suddenly brought his fangs down to bite through the layers of skin on Mahiru's neck,before ejaculating his cum deep within Mahiru's asshole and his orgasm taking over, and drank the blood while he was at it.

Feeling his high decrease and some of his sanity returning back to him,he decided to bring both of them down on the bed,not separating them both yet because he liked the feeling of them being connected.

Mahiru could feel Kuro's liquid cum filling him up as he panted for breath and felt himself being brought down to lie on the bed.

"Ugh..tired," Mahiru groaned out in protest.

"Me too,Mahi," Kuro sounded out after him.

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean that," Kuro smirked as he ruffled Mahiru's messy and sticky auburn hair, before seeing Mahiru pout slightly.

Mahiru felt his eyelids beginning to droop due to exhaustion while Kuro draped the blanket over them both,and he snorted in seeing the brunet's cute behaviour.

"I'm going to have to clean so many things after this.. You're helping me,Kuro."

"Yeah yeah..even though it's tiresome.."

"Shut up,you were the one who caused it in the first place.."

"Good point,I guess.Just sleep for now,okay?" Kuro planted a kiss on Mahiru's forehead and felt Mahiru nod,and he smiled at his cute behaviour: Mahiru could be cute and not always that headstrong of a fighter when he wanted to be.

Kuro could feel the sleepiness tug down at his eyelids, before he was engulfed into the abyss, and smiled before he promised something to himself:

They were so going to do this again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Written first on Wattpad,and was requested by a user from there.Please follow me, TheLostSilence,there for more Servamp stories that I have yet to post here! ^^


End file.
